Vision-based tracking systems for tracking objects in motion can be classified into two genres: inside-looking-out, in which the optical sensor is placed on the moving object and the scene is stationary; and outside-looking-in, in which the optical sensor is stationary and observes the moving object. One conventional approach to vision-based tracking relies on markers in the environment for use as reference points. Another conventional approach relies on a pre-loaded model of the physical environment.